


Breaking Rules And Hearts

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this weary swan song,</p><p>a flighty girl always slipping<br/>through your yellow-teethed want &<br/>she tastes like another colour,</p><p>always running &<br/>your smile a stitch in her side<br/>like a knife, something<br/>she pulls out & throws away.</p><p>something she leaves on the side<br/>of a back-country road to rust.</p><p>this doesn’t end with you balancing on<br/>a sharp edge & winning. it ends<br/>with her, miles away,</p><p>smiling at the city lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules And Hearts

_a flighty girl always slipping  
through your yellow-teethed want &  
she tastes like another colour,_

_always running &  
your smile a stitch in her side  
like a knife, something  
she pulls out & throws away._

_something she leaves on the side  
of a back-country road to rust._

Does she see me...

The question echoes, time and again. Kate Stewart, bright, intelligent, infuriating and yet... Missy likes her despite everything. She wants her, she wants to be wanted by her and she knows she never can be. The anger rises and she screams, pure projected anger raw in her voice. She should not love this tiny, insignificant human and yet... every beat of her hearts echoes the name. 

Kate. Kate. Kate. Kate. 

Kate looks at her only once, smiles, walks away, infuriatingly sure that Missy will not kill her. 

She wants to, she wants this girl dead, she had done what she could to kill her and the woman, girl, human survives. She hated it and she hates that she will have to try again. 

_this doesn’t end with you balancing on  
a sharp edge & winning. it ends  
with her, miles away,_

_smiling at the city lights._

Kate lives, she breaths, she mourns and moves on and Missy watches, angry, trembling with fury. She wanted her dead, she wanted to win. 

She has not won, she has lost, and badly. 

Kate moves to London again, smiles, talks, falls in love. 

Missy watches from afar, aflame with desire and yet too scared to try.


End file.
